


【罗索】紧急治疗（ABO）

by Fishbones_yuci



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbones_yuci/pseuds/Fishbones_yuci
Summary: warning：无前因后果直接开搞式ABO文学，我流罗医生喜欢口头ntr和dirty talk以及不标记就不负责，此世界观下会暗示all藻。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗索
Kudos: 24





	【罗索】紧急治疗（ABO）

罗关上门，落锁，把那股浓烈的刀油和朗姆酒的气味隔绝在室内。索隆作为一个Omega，信息素哪怕绝称不上好闻也依旧有其最本质的作用：向Alpha传递交配的渴望。罗注视着索隆在床上痛苦地辗转，觉得自己硬得稍微有些不妙。  
接连三天的发情热却得不到Alpha的浇灌，加之一个刚刚分化，完全不懂得收敛信息素的笨蛋船长在肆无忌惮地散发荷尔蒙，剑士的最后一丝意志已经被消磨得一干二净。男人闭着眼含吮舔舐一个漆黑而粗长的肛塞，光裸的双腿对着医生不知羞耻地大开着，脚跟用力撑起自己的臀瓣像是邀请，但坚持不了多久就又跌回床上。他侧转身把手腕夹在腿中间磨蹭，深深地，饥渴地呼吸，转动手腕去压着一片黏湿的会阴部，然后直接捅进他已经流了太多水的那个合不拢的小嘴。  
索隆艰难地操着他自己，侧躺着张开双腿让手指进出得更顺畅。他徒劳地按压自己肠道浅处的腺体榨出更多的腺液把阴茎也打得湿漉漉的，熟透的，渴望情欲的身躯在床单上不安地磨蹭。  
“喂喂……这样可不行啊。”罗俯视着索隆，明确地感到自己脑子之外的所有部分都叫嚣着扑上去操他，标记他，把他操成自己的所属物。他的手指自动自觉地放在了索隆大腿上，而对方因为那一丁点皮肤的接触肉眼可见地喘息起来，眼神涣散地拧着自己的乳头，被淫水沾湿的手指在胸肌上划下晶亮的水迹，罗怀疑索隆有没有自主的意识。  
答案是也许有的。他的衣领骤然被拽紧，剑士拉着他的领子贴上嘴唇，再强硬的Omega在发情期也会变成渴望亲吻抚摸的浪货。索隆饥渴又不知所措地舔了几下他紧闭的齿关，好不容易凝聚的眼神再次散开，他缓缓倒回床上，唇齿分离时罗听见了他今晚说的最后一句话：“特拉……快点。”  
那就是信号了。  
彻底发情的身体用不着任何假模假样的开拓，性器捅进流着水的肉穴就让索隆尖叫着射了出来。他精瘦的身体绷得像弓弦，腹肌大幅度地上下颤动，被扛在肩上的那条腿紧勾着罗的身体不放。湿滑的肠道没有任何阻挡，吞咽罗的性器仿佛生来就为了这件事。罗低声在索隆耳边低语着下流的话，一半是因为本能，另一半是出自真心。  
“你下面那张嘴真热情，上面的嘴也要诚实点才好。”他用手指替代肛塞捅进索隆嘴里的时候做好了可能会被咬一下的准备，但剑士应该是真的渴了太久，温顺又淫荡地含着他的手指，被每次深入体内的抽插挤出带着煽情尾音的细长抽气。他忍不住操得更深，剑士健美的大腿被张开到了极致，被快速而精确的抽插操得不住颤抖，饥渴地摇晃着却把自己更加殷勤地送上罗的胯部。  
罗自诩是个技术超群的医生，但现在他不得不承认自己也许并不了解Omega的生理构造。索隆被操得射了几次，前面还在随着他的抽插而不断流着精液，而哪怕只是乳头擦过枕头的微小刺激都会让他多汁的肠道里喷出一小股水。他流水的程度让罗怀疑他是否会就此脱水休克，但索隆仿佛不知休止，又或许是三天的忍耐让这个早就熟透的Omega的神智已经被磨到崩溃了。罗想象着他在船上的姿态，发着情的下流肉体需要避开任何可能的肢体接触，但就算船身的颠簸可能都会刺激到他，让他需要去船舱里换条内裤——或者，塞上那个阳具形状的肛塞来解渴。  
“你已经忍不了了，是吗？”他趴在索隆背上低语，不管被操得七荤八素跪都跪不住的剑士是否还听得见。“你渴望被人操，在船上的每分每秒你都想被一个Alpha好好占领，你想要草帽当家的？或者是厨子？或者他们一起分享你下流的屁股？闻着那样的信息素肯定不好过吧？”  
索隆肯定是听见了。那个肉穴像朵不知餮足的食人花一样蠕动着绞紧了他的性器，剑士受辱的表情只停留了一瞬，随即就被操成了一脸放空的失神。罗狠狠干着他的身体，享受被湿漉漉地绞紧吞咽的快感，用牙齿拉扯剑士耳朵上的耳坠。  
“真遗憾，现在能操你的只有我。”  
软舌恶意舔过索隆颈后发着热量的腺体，曾经绝对不许碰触的地方也成了快感的来源，即将被标记的恐惧和对标记的本源渴望在索隆体内天人交战，却转化成更为甜美的快感。他已经射不出东西，后脑却还是发着麻，性器前段又痒又胀，后穴里那个已经大大打开的生殖腔在每次插入时都能结结实实吮过那根阳物的顶端。  
罗就是不肯插进去。  
索隆一片混沌的大脑无法思考原因，想被标记，想被射满的念头充斥了脑海。他撑起腰毫无章法地摇着屁股索求交配的终点，却每每被残忍地忽略。索隆说不出话，满脸都是眼泪，嘴唇无声地开合，喃喃念着罗的名字。  
他没能得到想要的东西。  
用重重的撞击把他送上高潮的男人在成结的最后一刻抽出来射在他背上，牙齿狠狠没入了他肩头，而非腺体。  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 应该没有后续，此世界观下的其他后续可能是all藻的，不要对我抱有期待。但谢谢您的观看。


End file.
